brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
Route 15
}} Route 15 is a snowy, rugged route on top of eastern Mt. Cragonos Range. This route can be divided into 3 parts, with the first part being a rapidly ascending path with snow piles littered between staircases starting from the cavern exit of Route 14. The second part is a frozen lake with a number of holes for players to fish. The final part is a passage with piles of deep snow, linking to Frostveil City. Notable Events Encountering the Eon Duo Shortly after exiting the Route 14 cavern, the "Eon Duo" Latios and Latias are seen flying over the cliffs, disappearing into the sky. Afterwards, a message appears to indicate that both of them have started roaming around Roria. Some citizens in Frostveil City noticed the Eon Duo flying by as well. Notable Places Frozen Lake After ascending through the staircases, a frozen lake can be seen with frozen waterfalls on both sides of the lake and a couple of tents lying around. TM7 Hail is in the red tent. A fisherman has drilled some holes for other people to fish, knowing that some wild Pokémon live beneath the ice. Inside the upper frozen waterfall to the left, the former HM5 Waterfall — downgraded to TM102 in this game, can be picked up in a hidden room, marking the first time in Pokémon World that Waterfall arrives before Surf. An Ice Rock is on the other side of this frozen lake, enabling Eevee to evolve into Glaceon upon levelling up in the snow piles around it. To the right is a house with a few coloured jars inside, seemingly related to a puzzle later on. Below the lower frozen waterfall near that house, a signboard pointing further downwards is seen with "Route 217" written on it, possibly referencing Sinnoh Route 217 which is another snowy route, but situated on a much lower ground and has much worse conditions with constant blizzards. Entrance of Dendrite Chamber A fork splits the passage before the end of this route, with the left leading to Frostveil City and the right leading to Dendrite Chamber. Mountaineer Mia is hiding in this passage, waiting to ambush players. After defeating her, a wall with Legendary Pokémon Regice's eye pattern can be seen, but the player must finish the puzzles in Frostveil Catacombs before the chamber door will open. Pokémon |- |- }} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- |- }} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- Trainers |- |Pokemon2=Swinub|PriType2=Ice|SecType2=Ground|Level2=55|EXP2=589|EV2= |Pokemon3=Piloswine|Gender3=M|PriType3=Ice|SecType3=Ground|Level3=56|EXP3=1896|EV3= }} |- |Pokemon2=Piloswine|Gender2=F|PriType2=Ice|SecType2=Ground|Level2=55|EXP2=1862|EV2= |Pokemon3=Glalie|PriType3=Ice|Level3=56|EXP3=2016|EV3= }} |- |Pokemon2=Carnivine|PriType2=Grass|Level2=55|EXP2=1873|EV2= |Pokemon3=Beedrill|PriType3=Bug|SecType3=Poison|Level3=55|EXP3=2038|EV3= }} |- |Pokemon2=Clawitzer|PriType2=Water|Level2=56|EXP2=1200|EV2= }} |- }} |- Items Trivia * Mountaineer Tawnya is a great place to train HP as she offers 4 HP EV's although Attack Reset is required to remove the Physical Attack EV's if they are unwanted. * Adventurer Tanner is a new EXP and Physical Attack training spot, awarding more than 5800 EXP, as well as 6 Physical Attack EVs, on par with Gentleman Nolan on Route 8 and giving 1 more than Rising Star Darren on Route 11. **However, an unnecessary Special Defense EV is attached, while the total amount of EXP is still lower than that from Punk Guy Nathaniel on the previous route, making Tanner only the second best trainer on EXP grinding. * Rising Star Darren has exactly the same name and Trainer Class with a trainer on Route 11, but rewards a significantly higher amount of money. He does not seem to recognize the player, though. **Unfortunately, Darren on this route is not available for rematches, thus unable to replace his "twin" on Route 11 to be the new money hotspot. **This is due to a mistake of the developers not keeping track of what names they have used for the trainers, rather than an intention of having Darren as a recurring trainer like Interviewers Gabby and Ty from Hoenn in Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. 15 Category:Mountains